Star's Guilt
by legal-drug
Summary: A young necromancer is desicrating cemetaries all over the world by force...Weiss' mission was to stop his cult from destroying all of the cemetaries. When Ken begins to find feelings for Aya, will the new redhaired necromancer change things forever?AyaXK
1. Chapter 1

Star's Guilt

Prologue

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._

A soft voice sang in a gentle, soothing tone. The voice was female, and came every night after a mission where Schwarz and Weiss crossed paths. Whenever one was wounded from the weapon of the enemy, the voice sent a warm, healing feeling through their home. No one ever spoke of it, each one thought that it was simply their imagination.

_Sleep now and rest. You're body has been through much this night. All is well, and I will watch over you. Tomorrow brings a moment's peach, but for now let your worries cease. Close your eye, the sun comes soon. Sleep…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Brought to the Front

A/N: I'm at it again, starting another fanfic. Decided to try a yaoi fic this time. I want to try to keep the characters with their original attitudes, but when you change their objectives it gets a little o.o.c., ya know? So bear with me, please.

The sun shone brightly into the small, square room below the Koneko. Ken's eyes opened and he immediately shoved his face back into the soft pillow to block out the sun. His room was the only one with a small window that allowed the sun to fall into it. He really hated it, the sun shining into his room in the morning. It always woke him up early when all he wanted to do was sleep in after a long mission.

He heard the click of his door opening, and the soft footsteps moving closer to his bed. Ken didn't move as a gently hand touched his back. When he didn't stir, the hand began to shake him from his slumber. He let out a groan into his pillow and scooted away from the hand.

"Ken-kun, wake up! Ken-kun, c'mon, it's our shift to open the Shoppe," Omi whines as he shook Ken again. "C'mon, Ken!" A forceful shove turned Ken over on his back. He flung his arm over his eyes to block out the blinding light.

"I'm awake," Ken groaned, wishing he wasn't. Omi could be up all night and still make sure everyone was up and ready to work on time. Where in the hell did all that energy come from? The boy was a ball full of it. Like a coffee injection straight into his veins every hour was what kept the boy going.

"Let's go, Ken. The Shoppe opens in ten minutes!" Omi said as he walked out of Ken's room. Omi was like a mother hen, always watching out for everyone, and ironically, he was the baby.

Reluctantly, Ken rolled off the bed. He stretched his tan body and ran a hand through his scruffy chocolate locks. _Mornings suck ass_, he thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He let the steaming hot water caress his skin. The warmth enclosing him made him wish he were still asleep even more. A sudden change in the water temperature made him start and fall out of the tub. Cold water shot out of the shower head. "God damn it," Ken mumbled as he grabbed his towel from the sink while reaching to shut off the water. He wrapped the soft teal fabric around his waist and stormed out of the bathroom door.

When he opened his door he heard a click behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Aya walking out of his room. Aya had been up all night with Omi working on finding information for their mission. Yet the red head seemed undisturbed by the lack of sleep, but just as cold and secretive as he always was.

"Morning," Ken said, letting as mall yawn escape his lips.

Aya's emotionless gaze fell on the brunette. He stared directly into Ken's Caribbean blue-green eyes. His eyes were gold, hard, beautiful jewels. Revealing nothing of how he felt, ever. He nodded once in acknowledgement as he turned and walkedup the stairs to the Flower Shoppe.

Ken continued into his room, closing the door behind him. He often wondered why Aya was so cold, the entire group did. After finding out about Aya's little sister, the real Aya, and her coma, Omi, Yoji, and himself felt that they understood Aya a little better. They didn't though, not really, and Ken knew that. There was a side to Aya, a side that was hidden behind those dry stares, behind the angry words, and malice for Takatori. There was a side of smiles and laughter, emotion filled eyes, and a person still alive inside. He's never seen it, but he knew it was there. He couldn't picture, but somehow he knew Aya wasn't just some angst, frozen block of ice and hatred.

Pulling on a pair of faded denim blue jeans and a blue and white soccer jersey, along with a pair of sneakers, Ken made his was up the stairs to the shoppe. Brushing through his wet, thick hair with his hands he grabbed his apron and put it on ash e entered the room.

"Nice to see you could join us," Yoji said, as he leaned against the counter. He stretched his long, lank limbs and yawned.

"Shut up," Ken growled at he lanky blonde.

We all had a late night," Omi sighed as he placed a flower pot on the counter. "Let's not spend all day arguing, okay?"

"Yes, you two better not spend all day bitching," Aya said as he unlocked the front door of the Koneko and flipped the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open'. "The last thing we need for you two to do is make a scene and draw unneeded attention."

"Yeah, you're right," Yoji said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "With the lack of sleep I can't afford anger. It could seriously have a bad affect on my looks. I can't have that happen, especially since I have a lunch date."

Ken rolled his yes. "Yeah, I know, Aya." He made his way over to the other side of the shoppe to get the hose. When he heard the door open he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. It was Miss Sakura and Miss Ouka. He sighed softly as everyone greeted the two familiar girls. He felt sorry for Sakura, everyone knew that she liked Aya, and everyone knew that Aya wanted nothing to do with the young girl. He knew that she couldn't melt that ice in his eyes, but he hoped one day that someone could melt the ice in his heart.

"Hey, Ken, I think that plant has enough water," Omi said.

Ken looked down to see water spilling over the top of the flower pot. His mind was so preoccupied that he knew it would be a long day of being even clumsier than he usually was. After cleaning up the mess he made, he sat on the stood near the counter where Omi and the girls were talking. Ken had graduated from high school two years before so a lot of the things Omi talked about from school he understood.

The three high school kids were talking about the Prom coming up in two weeks. Ken remembered his prom. He and his best friend Kase had gone with the two hottest cheerleaders, being the soccer stud that he was. He remembered that it was fun and he'd had a good time. _I wonder if Omi will go with Ouka,_ Ken thought.

"Well, I already have my dress picked out, but Sakura hasn't even started to look for one," Ouka said.

"Oh, really?" Omi asked, looking at Sakura. "Why's that Sakura-chan? Don't you have a date?"

Sakura blushed and glanced at Aya from the corner of her eye, "No."

"She's been asked, by a lot of nice boys, actually. But she doesn't want to go with any of the guys who've asked her. That's why we need your help,Omi. Could you talk to MR. Cranky-pants into taking Sakura-chan?" Ouka asked.

"Huh? You mean Aya-kun?" Omi asked.

"Really, you don't have to Omi-kun," Sakura said softly.

"Please try, Omi. It would mean the world to her," Ouka pleaded for her friend.

"I'll see what I can do," Omi nodded. "No promises though."

"Thank you, Omi-kun," Sakura said, glancing over to watch Aya wipe off a window. "You're a good friend."

"Oh, Omi, I was wondering if you'd like to take me to Prom?" Ouka asked.

Omi backed up a few steps, a nervous gesture around Ouka. "I really wasn't planning on going."

"But Omi, it's supposed to be the best night of our lives! You have to go! I turned down a lot of boys to ask you, Omi!" Ouka shouted.

Omi sighed in defeat, "Okay, Ouka. I'll go with you to the Prom."

Ouka smiled her pleased, spoiled brat smile and giggled like a school girl. "Thanks Omi! Well, we must be off," she linked her arm with Sakura's and began to lead her towards the door. "See you next Friday at seven, and don't forget to talk to him for Sakura-chan!"

Omi sighed in relief when the door closed behind the girls. "Don't really wwant to go with her, do you, Omi?" Ken asked.

"I don't mind much, but I'll feel horrible if Aya won't go with Sakura-chan," Omi said.

"Hn. Yeah that would be a bummer for her. Especially since Ouka is probably going to spend all day parading her around town to find a dress and all that other stuff," Ken said.

"I can hear you," Aya said in a monotone.

"Yeah, he has sonar hearing," Yoji teased.

"Shut up, Yoji," Aya said.

All four men looked over when they heard the door open again. A tall, pretty, red-haired woman stood before them. She smiled a minx's smile and held up a manila envelope for them all to see. Mission brief," she said.

Omi, Yoji, and Manx headed down the stairs. Aya flipped the sign and locked the door. Ken waited near the counter. Aya turned and paused when he aw Ken just standing there. "So are you gonna go with Sakura?"

"No," Aya said, simply.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Because," Aya said as he headed toward the doorway.

Ken grabbed Aya's arm. Aya stared down t him with an icy glare. "Aya, she really likes you. It's just Prom. Maybe if you went with her, then she'd eventually give up on you."

"If I were to go, then she would be under the impression that I would have some feelings for her. I have none, and its best that I say 'no'." Aya said looking down at Ken.

"Why are you a jerk, Aya?" Ken asked, squeezing harder on Aya's arm.

Aya grabbed Ken by the wrist and pressed his thumb into the flesh, loosening Ken's grip. He moved his face closer to Ken's and said, "Because I don't want anyone else hurt." Ken released the last of his grip and Aya walked down the steps. He followed a moment later.

The other three were already waiting for Aya and Ken when they arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Aya moved to the side of the staircase and Ken sat on the couch with Omi.

"Now that we are all here," Manx said giving Aya and Ken looks. "\Let's begin."

The screen on the TV fizzed as the familiar silhouette appeared before them. "Men of Weiss, a man named Traxx Scorpion has been digging up cemeteries all over the world. He is a powerful leader of a cult of so called necromancers." A photograph of a group of men wrapped in black cloaks appeared; it zoomed in on one man. The man was young; his hair was a dark shade of red, his skin alabaster white. He was beautiful, the curve of his lip, the strength of his jaw, the passion in his green and gold eyes. "Find him and destroy his cult. Hunters of the night, deny these evil beasts of their tomorrows." The screen fuzzed and blinked off.

Manx moved from her position against the wall and turned on the lights as she said, "So, you're all in?"

Everyone nodded their agreement as Manx handed out some folders with information pertaining to the necromancer and his cult. "Does Kritiker know anything about their next target?" Omi asked, looking through the papers.

"That's your job," Max aid as she climbed the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Misery Loves Company

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Dark.

"A necromancer, eh?" Scheldich asked, as he lounged lazily in one of the chairs.

"Yes, he's young, but he's quite powerful. It's said that he's raised an entire small cemetery," Crawford said, cleaning his glasses with a pristinely white handkerchief.

"He makes zombies, in other words?" Nagi asked.

"Not makes, but controls the living dead. A select few are powerful enough to raise and control more than one zombie at a time," Crawford said. "Wouldn't that be a treasure?"

"You mean to kidnap the boy?" Scheldich asked, raising one orange eyebrow.

"Kidnap? Hardly," Crawford scoffed.

"He would be a good esesst against Weiss," Scheldich said, suddenly becoming much more interested. A sparkle shone in his green eyes. "When do we go?"

"The cult the boy leads will be at Kinagawa Cemetery at precisely eleven thirty tonight. We're going to meet him there." The American said.

Kinagawa Cemetery was one of the oldest cemeteries, the few left untouched since the reconstruction period began. The earth below their feet was old and unturned in over a century. Darkness specked with stars filled the sky; it was the night of the new moon so there was little light. Schwarz was there, waiting and watching.

"Farfarello, do you remember everything?" Crawford asked the Irishman.

"Yes," the silver haired man said with an evil smile. He climbed out of the car and walked through the cemetery. He moved swiftly and carefully across the grounds. The sound of weeds and over grown crab grass whispered I the still darkness as they brushed against his boots. With stealth, blessed only on an assassin, Farfarello made his way up to the gathering.

Standing in silence, almost invisible behind the cult of necromancy obsessed oddballs, Farfarello watched carefully. The head honcho making the ritual sacrifice and sprinkling the blood around the ancient grave. Words were chanted in ominous tones.

_What's happening, Farfarello?_ The familiar Germanic voice came.

_Nothing new. Sacrifice, chanting spells the works._ Farfarello replied. _Tell Crawford its about time to make an appearance._

_Will do. Was the sacrifice enjoyable?_ The telepath asked from a distance. _I picked up some pleasant signals from you_, he said in that tone of his that had signals flying like fireworks in July. His intentions were obvious and Farfarello pushed them aside. _Not in the mood yet, Lieben? We'll fix that_.

Farfarello returned to watching the raising, pushing Scheldich's taunting to the back of his mind. The ritual was beautiful, like art work. The man leading, performing, creating a life for the already deceased. One that he controlled with simple words. Seeing the creature rise and stand in rotting flesh before its master made Farfarello watch in mild awe. Then it happened.

The cults leader, the one called Taxx, he turned to face his people. He raised his hands to the sky. A sign of power, Farfarello thought. To show God that others were as powerful as he. To return the deceased to life was a true power.

The man lowered his hands and pulled his hood back. Farfarello's golden eye widened at the sight of the man. The blood red hair, the pale white skin, the tall thin figure. Farfarello knew this man. Abysinian, he thought. A snarl formed on his face. How could a Weiss possess so much power? Why a Weiss?

_That's not a Weiss, Farfarello. He looks so much like that kitten, doesn't he? The red hair, white skin, but he's different. We need him, Farfarllo. Go and get him. We'll meet you at the edge of the cemetery. _Scheldich sent Farfarello a mental picture of an empty tomb.

Farfarello moved swiftly through the gathering. He moved with trained speed straight to the target. Catching the man by the waist, he threw him over his shoulder and continued moving with great speed until he reached the designated tomb.

The other three Schwarz were awaiting him outside the tomb. Farfarello set the man on the ground and stepped aside, an untrusting look on his pale face.

Traxx didn't move, he simply stood where he as, watching the four strangers.

"I apologize for having to meet with you under such circumstances, but it is difficult to contact you. My name is Crawford, I work for Essett, and we have a proposition for you," Crawford said with a smile that was more related to a smirk.

Farfarello watched with a blank expression. Essett would want such a powerful boy on their side before Kritiker learned of his existence. Crawford would bargain with the necromancer and if that didn't work he was sure Essett would figure something out.

The man stood tall and silent. He only looked at each member once. Greena dn gold eyes like emerald rings gave Schwarz a blank stare. He even looked at them like Weiss did! His hardened jewel gaze rested on Crawford. "I make no deals with the devil, Crawford," the boy said.

"We're no devils," Crawford said. "We're body guards with a few extra talents in need of your powerful assistance."

"I am not interested," he said and turned to leave. Traxx was stopped by Farfarello and Scheldich blocking his only escape. He began to raise his hand, but it was immediately stuck to his side as his body came off the ground and turned to face the American.

Crawford removed his glasses in a very business-man like grace. "Now, Mer. Scorpian, you're about to become very interested in our deal. Nagi."

Farfarello watched at the youngest of Schwarz began closing his fist. The necromancer growled as his body was being squeezed by unseen forces. "You think to kill me?" he gasped out, his body nearly out of air.

"Not at all," Crawford said. "One such as you is very valuable to Essett. Were simply asking you to reconsider our offer."

"Do what you'd like. My powers are not for sale. Money is dirty."

"I'm sure we can agree on something," Crawford said, returning his glasses to his face. "There must be something you want. Funding for your cult? Unlimited supplies for your rituals? Come now, boy. There's something you want." A sinister glare reflected from Crawford's glasses.

"S-s-something I want," the necromancer muttered. Scheldich was at work. Farfarello could tell. He was manipulating the boy's mind, bending his will.

The necromancer's head drooped and he became limp in the telekintics iron hold. A small arrow had rested in the boy's neck, another heading for the telekinetic, but stopped mid-air. Several larger and smaller arrows and darts came from the darkness at all four Schwarz members. Each one tainted with poison intended to slow down or kill each man.

Before the Schwarz appeared the Weiss. Fearless in their approach, everything timed to a precise moment. Each decision weighing on the shoulders of Aya. Their leader through and through, always putting the protection of Omi, Ken, and Yoji before his own.

"Hand over the boy," Aya said, his voice only loud enough to reach Schwarz's ears.

"I think not, Weiss," Crawford said, revealing the gun resting in the breast pocket of his suit coat. Scheldich, Fararello, keep them busy. Nagi, accompany Mr. Scorpian and myself to the car." The boy followed the orders he was given.

Aya nodded at Yoji and Omi, who immediately stepped back. Ken moved forward to Aya's right. He'd told Ken to stay behind him, but Ken had refused to be babysat while Aya fought Schwarz on his own. The Caribbean eyes locked on his leader's for a brief second. They never knew when it would be all over, when they would lose on e of them to those they hunted.

Farfarello ran forward, charging the brunette. They stumbled back and rolled across the dried grass. First Farfarello pinning Ken, then they'd switch positions. Aya had faith in Kens ability.

_Do you, kitten? Do you have faith in all of your team?_

Aya's eyes narrowed at the German. His face like anger carved from stone. He locked eyes with orange haired Schwarz.

"Get out of my head, Schwarz," he said. His hand grasped the hilt of his katana. He would need to feel its presence to ensure that the telepath could not mislead him from the mission with silly little mind tricks.

_You're so cute when you're angry, kitten. I like it,_ the German smiled at Aya.

"Go," Aya said to Omi and Yoji. The two Weiss sped off towards Crawford, Nagi, and the necromancer.

_Oh, kitten, you're so clever. Get me all roused up so that I can only think of your sweet, tender body. Then you send the other kittens to play with Crawli-kins and little Nagi. What a devious plan_, Scheldich smirked.

Aya gave him a look of disgust as he drew his katana. "C'mon then, Schwarz. Let's see how my devious little plan worked."

The German looked thoughtful as he stared at Aya and his own reflection in the red head's blade. _I'd love to_, he said before moving so quickly that he was merely a blur. He stopped behind Aya, his hand caressing Abysinian's neck, his breath hot against Aya's cold flesh. "But I've gotta run." Again he moved too quickly for Aya to catch. "Farfarello, let's go."

The Irishman jumped off of Ken and ran behind Scheldich to the car. Aya glanced down to see Ken holding his arm as crimson liquid spilled down the tan skin. With a quick movement, he took the sweater from about Ken's waist and tried it firmly around the wound. "Are you going to be okay?" Aya asked.

Ken looked up at Aya, his green eyes tranquil and affectionate. "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Aya paused, _What's that look in his eyes? He's never looked at me like that before. Why?_ Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he pulled Ken to his feet. "Let's go. Omi and Yoji can't hold them off for long."

"Yeah," Ken said, as he ran behind Aya. Aya never looked back to seet hat Ken was following, he knew by instinct that he brunette would be there. They had to get to Omi and Yoji before Schwarz could hurt them.

The two Weiss appeared around the corner of the abandoned grave keepers's home to find Omi and Yoji fighting with Farfarello and Scheldich. Drawing his blade with skill and agility, Aya cut Farfarello's blow from reaching the small blonde. In a matter of seconds Ken was beside him, Claws unsheathed and ready to strike out at Scheldich.

Siberian and Abysinian have finally arrived to defend the two other kittens, " Scheldich smirked.

"Mastermind, Berserker, in the car, now!" barked the primly dressed leader of Schwarz.

"We'll have to continue this game later," Scheldich grinned as he and Farfarllo climbed into the car. His jade eyes met Aya''s and said, _I'll have fun with this one, pretending its you until I can really have you._

In a loud roar the white car sped from the cemetery. Weiss rant o Aya's porsch, but it was too late to hop to catch up to Schwarz.

Next time, Aya thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for being late in my update, but I had an emergency with a friend yesterday. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.  
Cherubkatan: Just to let you know... it's Schuldig not Scheldich as per the mangas   
Darling, I own the first season anime and have sat through the quiet credits and his name is spelled Scheldich via the anime…so that's how I spell it…Personally I like the latter spelling, but I know that most fanbased spelling of his name is Schuldig…thank you anyway for the information, even though already known.

Ken watched Aya with careful eyes. All of Weiss had been practically holding their breath hoping that Aya's bitter mood wouldn't turn on him. Their leader had been in such a bad mood all morning, and they knew that it was because of last night. They had failed in a mission, a rare thing indeed, and Aya was blaming himself for it.

The jingle of the door opening brought the attention of three men to the door. IT was Ouka and Sakura. Giving a mental sigh as he built up the courage to approach the red haired man, he decided it would be better for Aya to take out his anger on him rather than the girls. Running a brazen hand through his already ruffled locks, the brunette moved up next to Aya. "Aya, Sakura's here." There was no response. "Are you gonna go with her?"

"No," Aya said, surprisingly soft, that it made Ken jump a little.

"Just don't be too harsh on her, okay, Aya?" Ken said.

"You really care about how she feels, don't you?" Aya asked.

"She's a nice girl and I don't want to see her get hurt, again," Ken said, remembering how she had been attacked and her kidney taken.

"Aya-kun!" Both men turned at the obnoxious noise from the younger female calling the elder male's name. "So are you gonna take Sakura to the prom?" Ouka asked.

"Sakura, can I talk to you outside?" Aya asked.

"Um, yeah," Sakura nodded, and followed the red haired man out of the front door. As soona s the door shut Aya turned to face her.

"I can't go with you, Sakura." Aya kept his face blank and emotionless. "There's just too much going on right now. I don't have the time."

"I understand," Sakura said softly. "Thank you for considering it, though. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Aya opened the door and let Sakura in ahead of him. "Let's go, Ouka," she said. Ouka looked at her friend then to AYa and gave hima dirty look before following Sakura out of the shoppe.

The four Weiss watched the two females' departure. "She took it exceptionally well," Yoji said, breaking the momentary silence.

"Yeah, I guess Aya brokeit her easy," Omi said. "Aya, thanks for not upsetting her horribly," The dark blonde smiled at him.

"I had told her before that I had felt nothing for her. I still don't, and unlike some people, I think she understands that." The red haired man said returning to his work. "Besides, we have a mission to finish. We can't waste time on something so stupid."

The other three men continued to work around the shoppe until closing time. "Omi, you're going to work on finding out where Schwarz is holding Scorpion," Aya said. "Yoji, you help him. Ken, get ready, we're looking around Tokyo." The red head disappeared into his room to prepare for the continuance of their mission.

The two blondes seated themselves before the computer. Omi began searching for possible locations. Ken sighed mentally, but was glad that he could go out and look with Aya. Sitting around at home and staring at a computer screen with Omi all night would bore him to death. He headed off to his room to prepare for the search.

Tapping an alabaster hand against the door, the young red head awaited a response. Somebody was standing outside the door, he could feel their presence. The door before him was locked from the outside, the room itself was made of concrete. He felt like he was trapped in a tomb, a tomb made just for him.

A soft click echoed in the still darkness and a small figure was made a silhouette in the bright light behind it. "Nani?" the soft voice asked.

It was the young one, Taxx knew. "IS there anything to drink?" he asked.

"Hai," the boy nodded and held out a hand. A tray floated gently through the air and to the red haired man's hands. There was a plate of food and a glass of water on it. When you're finished let me know." The door shut encasing the man in darkness again.

Seating himself on the floor, he picked at the food on his plate, finding it most unsavory to say the least. Taking the glass of water, he brought the cool liquid to his lips and let it slide down his parched throat.

_You don't like Crawford's cooking, liebe?_ A voice called to him.

_Ah, the telepath._ Traxx replied, focusing his thoughts in one direction. _May I ask one question, onegai?_

_Yeah, sure._

_Why am I here? What is it that you want of me, really?_

_What I want or you, liebe, or what Essett wants?_ The nasal voice asked ina hinting tone.

_You're intent for my capture. What is it?_

_You're like us._

_I am not a kidnapper forcing people to work under me._

_Heh. Pleasantries are your specialty, aren't they?_ _You are more like Abysinnian than I thought._ The German laughed. _You'll see what Essett haws in store for you, liebe, gutennacht._

Traxx cursed under his breath as he found himself once again dumbfounded for the true reason for his capture. Like them? He couldn't understand why his powers would be considered anything like theirs. His were powers used for the dead, and theirs were powers used for simpler things for themselves. A telepath and a telekinetic, he knew. He wondered what the other two's powers would be.

Silence filled the vehiclea s the two men rode through the night, no one saying a word. They had searched at least a hundred buildings that night. Not a trace of Schwarz could be found anywhere. Omi had sent them many possible locations, but each one had nothing to do with them. This was going to be a long day. The sun was coming up and not a single one of them had been to sleep yet.

Aya stared at the road as he headed back to their home on the other side of the district. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he saw Ken seated comfortably in the passenger seat of his Porsche. The brunette was obviously tired, and nearly asleep leaning against the door, his face resting on the glass.

He had been a jerk to Ken for the last few days, and he knew it. Aya hadn't meant to be so mean, but with everything that had been going on, he couldn't help it. Losing their target had not helped his mood lately, either, and then the thing with Sakura…

He released a deep sigh as he pulled into the drive way. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Looking over he saw that Ken had fallen asleep on the ten minute ride home. Instead of waking the brunette, he walked around to the passenger side of the car and lifted the sleeping Siberian from the car. Carrying the younger male into the shoppe wasn't very difficult. Ken weighed a lot less than he looked.

Aya carried the brunette into his room, surprisingly not tripping and killing both of them on the way. He lay the boy on the bed and looked around the room. He made a mental note to tell Ken to clean his room later, it was a pig's sty. Leaving the younger male to rest, he left, heading downstairs.

"I don't like where things are going," Crawford said to the elite of Essett.

"We have everything for the ritual," said the older male on the left.

"Yes," Crawford said with a slight bow, "And everything for the ritual is going as planned. All that remains is the building, which will begin construction in a few short weeks."

"Then what concerns you, Crawford?" the elder woman asked.

"I am concerned at the need of a necromancer. There is no need for him in the ritual."

"No, there is not, but to gain control and power there is," the man on the right said.

"I see." Crawford said. "Then my concerns are no longer relevant. I believe I know where this is going." With a bow, the American walked away.

Climbing into his white car, he sat and thought. _Essett wishes to use Scorpion for gaining control over Japan and then more. Heh. Heh. Old fools._ The American sped away towards the current Schwarz HQ and necromancer holding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"I can see that everything is going according to plan?"

"Yes, not a thing is amiss, and none of them have any clues to link them to us."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"Yes, sir. As you wish."

Crawford awoke at the crack of dawn as he usually did. Performing his normal tasks before the rest of Schwarz woke. A sudden jolt to his senses had him clinging to the wall. Glimpses of pictures burning into his brain swept past his eyes.

Pale flesh, crimson hair, two sets of eyes; one lavender, the other green. Blood. Hot, sticky, blood making unusual patterns on the floor and walls. The pungent scent of sweat and sex filled his nostrils. Cries of pain and pleasure rang in his ears.

The vision ended with a rough jolt as it had began. Regaining composure, the American attempted to make sense of the vision. Normally they came with a clear view or message as to its meaning. This one did not do that. One thing he did know for certain was, _Abyssinian and Scorpion cannot cross paths._

"Something is not right about that necromancer," Farfarello said in an ominously low voice.

"What are you babbling about now?" Nagi asked from his seat at the computer in the Schwarz mission room.

"He's all bent up over the boy looking like Abyssinian," Scheldich said, from behind the telekinetic.

"Hai, the resemblance is uncanny and hardly deniable, but Abyssinian and Traxx Scorpion are two different people, Farfarello," the brunette said as he continued searching the web.

"I still feel that there's something wrong, something he won't tell us," the Irishman said as he walked out of the room.

"He's going to do something stupid now, isn't he?" Nagi asked the German.

"I don't know." The orange haired man sighed.

_They don't believe me. They never believe me. It's always Nagi this and Scheldich that. Crawford said this and that. Never do they believe that Farfarello said this so this might happen. Those stupid fools. Those mindless idiots. Something is not right with that necromancer. God has sent him to end us, and I can feel it. Yet, these fools who are supposed to be my teammates, these people who claim to be my friends, do not believe me. I know when God moves against me, and I can feel him dancing a storm above my head. I can feel it._

"I can feel it, God. I know what you're trying to do. You're going to punish us for sinning so much against you," the silver haired man chuckled. _Try it. And we'll see how much they can stand the wrath of God. You're so tough, aren't you? But I know what you're up to…_

Rolling over, Ken glanced at his clock. Three thirty? Shit, he was late. Then he noticed that he was in bed. _When did I get here? I don't remember even getting out of Aya's car-_ He thought for a moment. Did Aya bring him up here and put him in his bed. _He must have. All of my stuff is kicked around on the floor._ He chuckled to himself.

Pushing himself off of the bed he headed down to the shoppe where he was sure everyone else would be. To his surprise, only Aya was there. "Where's everyone else?" Ken asked.

Amethyst eyes turned to him. "They're in bed. I told them to go to sleep and I would handle the shop today."

"Oh," Ken said, nodding. _That was nice of him. Maybe his mood is changing a little._

"Are you going to help out, or just stand there?"

_Maybe not._

"Yeah," Ken said as he grabbed his apron and put it on. He and Aya completed the daily tasks without any interruptions. Ken wondered why the girls hadn't shown up, then he looked at the door. On the front door was a sign that read, _Closed for Cleaning._ Aya had closed the shoppe for the day and had spent all day fixing things up and cleaning for everybody so that they could get some sleep. Aya could be really cool when he wanted to be.

The red haired man was cleaning the glass of the big front windows when he noticed Ken was working away on the potted Daisies. He was surprised that Ken had worked so hard today. Aya had already finished up most of the shoppe's cleaning, so there wasn't really much for Ken to do. The brunette had started to work on flower arrangements for the next day. Ken could be pretty smart when he wanted to be.

Ken wasn't always clumsy, either, Aya noticed. He worked really hard on the flowers he was working on, and they looked beautiful. "Ken, can you finish up? I have to be somewhere." Aya asked.

He saw the brunette jump a little at the sudden sound of Aya's voice. Caribbean eyes met Amethyst ones as the brunette smiled and said, "Yeah."

Aya nodded and hung his apron up before heading towards the back door. "Hey, Ken?"

"Yeah?" the brunette said without looking back.

"Arigato gozaimasu." With that said, Aya fled out the back door and into his car. He drove to where he always went. The Magic School Bus Hospital.

The nurses greeted him, as usual, and he nodded in return. Taking the elevator he rode up to the fourth floor of the hospital. Entering a room on the far right, he sat down on a stool and stared at the sleeping form.

The girl laying there had been laying there for two years. She hadn't aged. She was the same as he remembered her. The accident hadn't caused any permanent scaring either. He wished that she would wake up so he could stop what he was doing, stop being so cold, and be happy again.

"Aya," he said her name softly. "I think I know someone I want to care about, but I don't know how. I wish you could tell me, you cared so much for everyone."

A/N: gomen ne for the short chappy, but I don't have a lot of time right now….So next update will be a longer one, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about it taking so long for an update, but my life has been so hectic since I started this, having a baby and all. Well, let's see if I've still got it, shall we?

Traxx slumped against the wall in the dark room. He wasn't sure exactly where he was and his powers were useless in a place like this. Schwarz had studied up on him, and mentally he commended them for their efforts while cursing them at the same time. He was not a toy and he refused to be used as such.

A familiar clicking sound came from the door. Someone was coming in but against the blinding light, the figure was only a silhouette. The door shut and the darkness consumed the room again. Traxx could see the pale white skin of the Irishman. Farfarello crouched down before him and asked, "What is your purpose? Do you play God?"

The red head looked at him confused. "I'm not your toy."

"I don't care what you want to be, I want answers. What is it like to play God?"

"I'm not God. There is no God."

Farfarello smacked him sharply and quickly. "There is a God. He killed my family. You are like him. You give life to the dead."

"No, I am not like this 'God' in whom you blame for your misfortunes. I am a necromancer. I bring temporary animation to a dead corpse. It lasts only for a short time and they are not fully competent. What does your leader want with me?" Traxx growled.

Farfarello blinked his one golden eye at the necromancer. "You are not Abyssinian. Are you a relation to the one who leads Weiss?"

"What is Weiss? What is an Abyssinian?"

"No… You are trying to fool me. Crawford and Scheldich know. They do. They always know," Farfarello grumbled as he left the room leaving the necromancer to himself in confusion.

The sun beat down on Ken's brazen skin while he sat on the grass. After he'd finished up the shop he'd left a note saying that he was going out for a bit. The warmth felt wonderful against his skin as he lay back in the lush foliage. It wasn't often that he had the time to go and relax.

A loud screeching sound made Ken jump. He sat straight up as Yoji's car stopped only a foot away from his body. Breathing hard he stood up and gave the blonde a dirty look. "You could've killed me," he snarled.

"Yeah, well, you may have wished that I did once Aya gets through with you," Yoji snapped. "Let's go!"

Ken climbed in Yoji's car and the blonde sped down the road at an alarming speed. Not a word was spoken between the two as they pulled up to the Koneko. They hurried into the shop and down the stairs to the mission room. Aya, Omi, and Manx were already sitting there. The computer was on and a video was playing on repeat. Ken stared at the screen. It was the necromancer and he was being thrown against the walls by the telekinetic of Schwarz.

"What the hell is going on?" Ken asked.

"We have to move tonight," Aya said in a firm voice.

"I found a way to get to Schwarz's hideout," Omi said as he typed quickly on his keyboard. A floor plan came up on the screen. "This is their place," he pointed. "We can get in here and here. They're the only places that aren't guarded."

"Ken, you and Omi will set up here in this part of the attic, you'll have to enter from the roof," Aya said. "Yoji and I will go in through this door."

The plan was laid out and they were on the move within the hour.

"They're coming tonight," Scheldich said to Crawford.

"I know. I want them to," the leader of Schwarz said as he wiped his glasses with a handkerchief

The sound of Cicadas were deafening as Schwarz stepped into the night..


End file.
